KS After Story: Shizune Edition
by E.B.Ordway
Summary: After they graduated from Yamaku Academy, and Shizune's words were lost to Hisao. So he takes the initiative to plan a way to keep him and Shizune as a couple. This is After the Shizune Route of the Original KS.


Katawa Shoujo Afterstory: Shizune Edition

Chapter One: Venturing out in the Unknown

Beginning Song: Lullaby for Open Eyes

Unpacking everything seemed to be easy, unlike packing my belongings in the first place. The trip from my parent's home to this new apartment in a city that is about a twenty minute drive from Yamaku Academy. It did take some convincing for my parents to actually help me get this place, but it was very vital to what I was hoping.

The apartment complex I live in is known as Serenity Community, where those with physical disabilities could live independently. Just like Yamaku, they had a near by hospital just in case of any emergencies. I guess I have gotten use to how this kind of thing goes.

The apartment I moved into has two bedrooms, one bathroom and good sized kitchen that could at least fit three people no problem. The dining room blends in with the living room, which is okay. Makes it easy to watch television while eating.

(Lullaby for open eyes ends/ Silence)

While I was unpacking my clothes, my cell phone rang which caused me to jump a little. I didn't expect anyone to call me at all, guess I should expect the unexpected.

I pick up my phone and answer, "Hello?"

"Hisao, it's mom.. how are you doing?" my mom asked.

I sigh and lean against the wall, "I am doing fine mom, the move here is actually is going smoothly." I answered her. The tone in her voice brings me back before I went to Yamaku. When my life changed.

Last winter I found out that I had a rare heart condition, called Arrhythmia. A foreign word, alien one. One that you don't want to be in a room alone with. Because of this condition the normal life I had, was all but forgotten. I was forced to start a new, and go to Yamaku to continue my education. There thanks to those I met, my life had changed for the better.

"Are you sure Hisao? You haven't been over doing it right?" she asked. I could tell she was still worried about letting me go after I came home after graduation for a while.

"Yes mom, I didn't pack anything heavy remember? Just my clothes and a few nic-nacks from home is all." I try to calm my mother down, which of course doesn't seem to lessen the worry in her voice.

"Alright Hisao, if you are sure then," she said kind of allowing her tone to lessen, "oh, I found a nice set of silverware online today and ordered it for you. It should be on it's way in a couple of days." she added. Thank god she changed the subject for me.

"Oh thanks mom, oh... what about the futons me and dad was looking at?" I asked.

" Yeah, those were ordered a few days ago. They should be there either today or maybe tomorrow." she said.

With that I nodded but sighed. I already had been by the office earlier to see if anything was delivered for the apartment. So most likely I am going to have to sleep on the couch or in my sleeping bag again tonight.

"HEY HICCHAN!" a loud bubbly voice yells from the living room.

"Hisao is that Misha? That cute little pink hair girl?" My mother asked me, her tone turned into a more curious one.

"Yes mom, that was Misha," I said in an unnerving tone. The tone my mother had always meant something was going to be thrown at me.

"Well, where's that one girl... Shizune?" she asked, " I thought she was your girl friend and not Misha?" she threw another question without allowing me to answer the first question.

"Mom, Misha is living with me also... and Shizune isn't here yet..." I said trying not let Misha hear any of this. "Plus Mom, I told you Shizune and I are complicated.. and I am trying to figure things out more a less." with that I hang up knowing my mom is laughing at the moment in time.

'_Why does she do that?'_ I think to myself. Though I should know the answer by now at least.

"Hicchan?" Misha asks as she pokes her head into my room, "are you still hungry?" added more to her question.

"Huh?" I look up and realize that Misha was actually here. Must have gotten lost in my thoughts. "Yeah, you got the food?" I asked with a faint little smile.

She nodded with her characteristic smile of hers before she lead me out into the living room area. I look down and notice that our take our was arranged on a sleeping bag. Almost like a picnic, I guess that was her idea.

"Trying to create a picnic scene Misha?" I asked as I sat down and grabbed my dumplings and chopsticks.

Misha smile, "Yep! I have been wanting a picnic sooo, I just thought to eat like this! Mwahahahaha!" she launches off in her Misha Laugh attack.

I look at Misha and have to smile, she's almost like her old self again. Ever since she cut her hair, and when came to my room for some _comfort_ and her admitting to me that she was in love with the same girl I was. She's grown her hair out some since then, not to her original length when I first met her.

"So, um have you heard anything about Shizune, Misha?" I asked her as I just got done eating a dumpling.

She blinked for a moment and thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! Her father called me while I was out."

I kind of shutter, at the mention of Shizune's dad... or what I like to call him the , "And what did he have to ye... say?" I caught myself before I finished _"yell" _seeing how that what he seems to do.

She smiled her smile and said, "Oh he said that Shizune will be on her way tomorrow, and that he asked that we take care of his daughter."

More like he demanded it over the phone, I mean I doubt that bear knows how to ask anyone anything at all. I just nodded to her and took a drink from my grape soda. We spend sometime in silence as we ate.

"OH! HICCHAN!" she yelled even though I was near her. Basically deafened me.

"Ah yeah, Misha?" I said in a calm voice, though I wanted to tell her that she needed to calm her voice down some.

"The nice manager man asked me to tell you to head down into the office. They have something there for us." She said with a sweet smile.

I nod to her with a smile, "Oh alright I will go check it out then." I stand up and basically stretch and headed on out towards the office.

As I head down the stairs that goes down below my floor I start to think on Shizune. The first time I saw her in class, to when I cornered her to a tree. She was completely different, yet the same. I guess that's what still attracts me to her. That is also the reason why I have hatched up this plan of mine. Alright, not a finished plan but still it's a plan none the less. When she said that we'd be friends forever, it killed me. Now that I look at it, I am glad I wasn't too shocked by what she said... or it might have actually killed me.

"Hisao? Is that you?" a familiar, frightening voice comes from the right of me when I stepped on the floor. I turn to look and see Kenji, standing there with his very thick glasses and his usual wardrobe.

Out of the Loop (Kenji Theme)

"Kenji..." I said in a more of a shocked voice, "What are you doing here?" I asked, though I am sure I don't want to know the answer.

"Oh I am in hiding..." he said as he looked around in cautious manner. "Hey what about you? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, Shizune, Misha and I are living here."

Kenji only smiles at me. "So, where you going huh?" he asked

I looked at him, kind of weary of the question but answer anyways, " I am on my way to the office... I have a few things to pick up."

"Oh! Well I'll come with you then, I have nothing else to do." he said with that strange look of his. I like to call it, the 'Kenji Look'

On our way to the office, I silently prey that something would catch his attention, or maybe even scare him off. Yet that didn't seem to happen at all.

The moment I opened the door to the office, a friendly face greeted us. "Hello Hisao, good after noon to you. Same to you too Kenji." the girl said with a smile.

When she greeted us, I was prepared for Kenji to explode right there in front of her. Yet once again, I was wrong. He only nodded to her as if it was nothing.

"Hisao we have a delivery here for you... they're pretty big. Do you want some help in getting them to your apartment?" the woman asked.

"Oh, yeah that would be great thanks." I replied with a smile.

As she walked off to go get some help, I walked into the back with Kenji right behind me. Yeah, mom was right there did look pretty nice according to the picture on the box.

I looked back over at Kenji, seeing how he was pretty quite till.

"HISAO! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING NOW! THE WOMEN MENACE IS CLOSING IN ON US!" Kenji said pretty loudly. Yeah, he hasn't changed much... still paranoid, and on about the women menace.

"And what makes you think that Kenji?" I asked, though I believed that was the wrong question to ask Kenji in the first place.

"Don't you remember me telling you bro? They have people watching us all the time. Keeping track what we do ever day. How do you think that woman knew our names?" He asked, though I don't think it was really meant for me to answer... but I answer anyways.

"Because it's her job?" I answered it anyways.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" he yelled, and then went into a whisper. "It's her job to keep track of us... for their boss so she can tell them when to terminate our very existence..." he said. If I could see his eyes through those thick glasses I am sure he's shifting his eyes back and forth very very suspiciously.

( Out of the loop: Kenji's Theme Ends with a fade/ Silence )

"Um Hisao?" the voice from the secretary said with a look of surprise and 'wtf' mixed into the look.

That was when I noticed that the friendly secretary could hear the rant from Kenji, and I could help but be embarrassed that I am seen with this guy. "Oh, Hi..." I look at Kenji who not too surprising isn't too embarrassed about the fact he could have been heard.

"We have a couple of movers who are ready to do it now... if you want." She asked with a smile.

"Oh... yeah sure... thanks." I said and looked back at the one who is Kenji. "Come on Kenji... we're going now."

All he did was nodded and the both of us walk out of the office, rather silently..

(Out of the Loop "OUT OF NO WHERE!")

All of a sudden, a couple of muscular men started to carry out the first of three futon boxes. "You're the boy who needed the help right?" the man who held onto the top of the box.

I only nodded, and looked right Kenji who was not getting a little restless at this sight.

'Oh god... what is going through that mind of his now?' I thought to myself, though I shouldn't wonder that at all... kind of scary to wonder what is in that head of his.

"Room 216, Right kid?" the man asked again.

"Yeah..." I answered back, still watching Kenji

The men nodded and started to go up the stairs, and just before I could go I was grabbed by the front of my shirt and pulled where I was between the office building and one of the complex buildings.

"Hisao! Don't you see what's going on here! The Feminist Menace is winning! Those men carrying your packages... they work for them... they're their slaves!" he said as he gave me that famous Kenji glare as he freaks out about what he saw. " I mean they're literally whipped by the women! Soon the dictator of the Feminist Menace will appear I am telling you now Hisao!"

I don't know what I want to do now... either just nod or agree with the guy or just call him paranoid... "You know Kenji... you're just Paranoid you know that right?" So I just told him the truth of the matter.

Kenji looked at me for a moment, and actually pondered about what I said. "Hisao... YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE SEEN!" He yelled once more. 'Oh god... what have I gotten myself into?' "You don't see the inner workings here! We just walked into the Hive of their operation Hisao! Don't you understand what I am telling you?" He glared at me with a too serious of a look. He really believes in this crap that he's pulling out of his head.

"Okay... Okay..." I said just as I looked towards the light I noticed not only the two movers looking at us dumbfounded, but the manager who held onto the matter of fact stance and look. Along with his secretary.

"Um, excuse me, kids are you two alright? Should I call the police or something?" the manager said, though the tone in his voice didn't sound worried at all. I am guessing he heard all this before.

Kenji finally let go of my shirt and stepped back for a moment and smiled at them. "Oh... no..." he leaned in and whispered on last thing, "Hisao... start planning your escape... they're rounding their troops up."

With that the crazy person walked off and towards his room. Thank God for that...

(End of Out of the Loop "Awe...Kenji went bye bye")

Thankfully for me I was able to return back to the apartment without any questions asked about the weird situation I somehow put myself into. When I walked into the apartment though I didn't expect some guy in overalls, and a blue shirt putting together the first futon in the living room together.

"Um... hello?" I called out to the guy

"Huh?" the guy turned over to look at me for a moment.

The man that was working on the futons for us had a grayish beard, wore a dirty blue hat and glasses. Which none of this seemed to make any sense to me at all, "You're the young man that perky pink hair girl's been talking about?"

I blink for a couple of second and scratch my head. "Yeah that'd be me.. I am Hisao and you?" I asked daringly.

"My name is Kaito; I am the handy man of this complex... I am just finishing up with this futon and will work on the last two." he said. His voice sounded mature, and assuring.

"Oh, Alright then... I won't bother you at all..." I said as I just watched him build up the futon. At least I won't have to go through the instructions to put the thing together.

After a while, he was gone and the furniture we had was finished and looking nice. So me and Misha sat down on the new futon and started to watch a movie. The movie was in fact one of the old horror films, that for some odd reason was in Misha's collection of movies. From what Mish stated, it was one of the first vampire movies with sound. I still kind of felt lost at this moment.

Because I couldn't grasp this film I pulled out the book that was besides me, since Misha didn't notice this. So as I read along with my book, thoughts of Shizune came to me. I missed her, even though she was as pushy as they can go. From what I learned though it was all for a good reason. Because of me getting lost in thought instead of my book, I didn't notice my company's disappearance from the room at all, when I did notice though I shrugged it off. It was Misha for you, though she wouldn't go without being heard. That was something different for once. Kind of unnerving, but nice.

Getting stuck in my book, the time ticked away. The background noise of the movie filled in the silence of the room. It was real nice, though kind of brought me back to my room in Yamaku and the Hospital days. Yet all of that was suddenly blown away when the door opened with a characteristic laugh.

Student Council Theme: Shizune's Arrival

"MWAHAHAHAHA! HICCHAN!" Misha yelled out as she kicked the door.

It was perfect timing somehow, the moment I looked to see Misha, a female on the movie screamed as the vampire attacked her. Irony huh?

"Misha where were you…" I started my question when I noticed the bags in her arms. I looked up to see the big smile of hers and wondered a little more.

Misha walked inside to set the bags down, and Shizune followed inside and looked around for a moment. Then her eyes landed on me, she smiled and waved.

I waved back, kind of shocked at the moment. But I quickly regain my thoughts and sign to her. 'Nice to see you Shizune, long time?'

Shizune signed back, 'Yeah, nice to see you too Hisao.'

After a while of her settling into the living room, the discussion on where Shizune should sleep came up.

I looked at Shizune and signed the question, 'Where do you want to sleep at? In Misha's room or my room?'

As Shizune pondered on my question Misha kind of moved closer to me. Well it could be the fact she's excited to see what Shizune's answer would be.

Music ends: Silence

'Well how about I stay in Misha's room for now.' Shizune signed her answer to us.

Of course it was a little disappointing for me, I was hoping she would pick me.

So with that, the girls went into Misha's room to unpack Shizune's things while "talking" I still think they're trying to be secretive around me. A few of their gestures and signs I still don't recognize at all. With that thought, I decide to head into my room with my book to read. Perhaps the disappointment would end up fading away as I read. At least that's what I hope.

Within fifteen minutes my door opens to Misha with her smile,"Hicchan, I'm headed down to the local market to get a few things want anything?"

I look over my book and smiled at her, "Not at the moment, but thanks Misha."

"No problem!" she yelled as she left.

I shake my head and went back to reading, the words in the book kept my attention away from the fact, that my door was being closed by Shizune. When she started to crawl onto my bed and over me was when my attention was caught by her.

Music: Red Velvet

"Shizune…" I said, forgetting once more she couldn't hear my reaction to what she was doing. Slowly she took my book away and dropped it on the floor just before he kissed me deeply. My body already knew what to do, my arms wrapped around her body and pulled her into me as I deepened the kiss we shared. Then our act slowly went further.

She pinned me to the bed after pulling away from the kiss with her devious smile of hers. As she sat up, she took off her shirt revealing to me her black lace under garments. I follow in suite as I take off my shirt. The feeling I got when she touched my bare skin, and my scar. I couldn't describe it at all. At that moment I turned us around and finished undressing.

The moment I was inside of her, my mind swam with the feel of pleasure. Not only mine, but the pleasure that was visible on Shizune's face as I took control. We went on for about five minutes before I check my heart rate. Once I figured it was all in order I continued to please her. Quickly we reached our climax and I collapsed next to Shizune who instinctively nuzzled into me.

All was silent within the apartment, and I completely forgot about Misha living here with us. I turn my head over to look into Shizune's eyes. Her deep blue eyes, the eyes that caught my attention the first time we met. I wanted to say something, but couldn't think on what to say. Even with the ability to think before you sign was helping me.

Suddenly I heard a very familiar loud voice.

"I'M HOME! HICCHAN!" Misha yelled out to me. She went into Shizune's room and looked in there for a moment and blinked. Then came to my door and knocked on it. "Hicchan… have you seen Shicchan? Is she in there with you?"

My face turned flush red as I looked at Shizune who had no clue what was going on. So I took the privilege to sign to her that Misha is at the door asking for her. Quickly she too went red knowing the state we're in. I never thought I would live to see Shizune actually blush like that.

We get dressed in an hurried manner, though it seems like Shizune has done that before. She was the first one out.

"Shicchan!" Misha yelled and signed at the same time. Then she looked at me, seeing that I was partly dressed. "Wait? Were you two in bed?" When she said that verbally and in sign, we both went red.

"Misha!" I yelled, "That's none of your business okay?" I added.

After that, I retired to my own room as did the two girls. God what a day we had, I just hope that tomorrow Misha won't bring up the whole bedroom thing. That's all I need to start off my day.


End file.
